


JJ Drabbles

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anniversary, Attempted Matchmaking, Bathing/Washing, Body Swap, Comfort, Concerts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jaebeom's long hair, Light Drinking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Parenthood, Piercings, Pining, Road Trip, Shopping, Singing, Slow Dancing, Social Media, Soulmates, Tattoos, Time Travel, catsitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Various short snippets that I'll probably never write full fics for but want to share anyway!





	1. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom wrote "Touch" for Jinyoung.

“I wrote a song for you,” Jaebeom says softly, brushing his thumb across Jinyoung’s cheek reverently.

“Another one?” Jinyoung asks, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, but his gaze is too fond for Jinyoung to believe he’s actually upset. “Don’t get cocky, mister.”

Jinyoung can’t help giggling, because Jaebeom is  _cute_  when he’s trying to assert his authority. “Just teasing, hyung,” he says, leaning forward to peck Jaebeom’s nose sweetly. “Will you sing it for me?”

Jaebeom’s face softens into the same dopey look of affection Jinyoung has seen a million times before, but even after all these years, it still makes his breath catch. He feels Jaebeom’s arm around his waist, pulling him closer as Jaebeom’s voice - soft, melodious, and so full of love that Jinyoung can feel it in his veins - fills the air around them. “When I touch you, I’m so in love with you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back when Jus2's album came out because I couldn't stop thinking about Jaebeom being inspired by Jinyoung to write "Touch." This short little piece was born from that!


	2. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is Jaebeom's angel.

Our breaths crystallizing in front of us, our laughter hanging in the air, snowflakes resting delicately on his eyelashes. Me, helplessly in love, wishing I were allowed to be close enough to count how many are there. Each crystal clings on tightly. I wonder if it’s because they are as unwilling to part from him as I am. It wouldn’t surprise me; his presence is addicting.

He is a vision – eyes closed, face turned up towards the grey sky, tongue bright pink against the white backdrop of winter come early as he wills the snow to land on it – and I am in awe. The deep blue scarf I gifted him last year is draped around his neck, the beige jacket he loves to borrow from me protects him from the cold in an embrace that I wish I were giving him instead. Everything is still, except for the silent snowflakes settling into their places on the ground, in his dark hair, on his cheeks dusted with pink.

He opens his eyes, directs his bright gaze towards me. Brown, alight with mischief. I don’t know why it surprises me. Ten years, and I haven’t grown tired of having his eyes fixed on me, the corners crinkled as he sends me a smile, teeth whiter than the snow around us, his gaze so full of affection. Almost like I have a place in his heart as big as the place he has in mine. It’s enough to make the icy air slipping through the tiny holes of the woolen gloves he bought for me years ago feel warmer.

Isn’t it beautiful, he asks me. Don’t you love it? For a few breathless seconds, we’re fifteen again, and I am still as hopelessly enamored as I was then, the first time I saw him. I drink him in, my best friend – ice crystals decorating his blue beanie, the hair peeking out from under it, his eyelashes – smiling at me like nothing matters except the two of us existing in this moment.

The corners of my mouth pull upward naturally, unquestioningly, even before my mind decides I want to smile back. Yes, I tell him. I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class last semester. It's from Jaebeom's point of view (I know, I usually hate 1st person POV but it worked for this one)!


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do you feel safest?"

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, breaking the comfortable silence the two of them have been sitting in.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung doesn’t look up from where he’s busy scribbling in his journal - writing things down whenever inspiration strikes for lyrics is a habit he picked up from Jaebeom somewhere in the years they’ve spent together. For several moments, Jaebeom forgets what he was going to say in favor of watching in mute fascination as Jinyoung’s eyes furrow in concentration and his tongue peeks out from between his lips as he writes intently. After a stretch of silence, Jinyoung finally pauses to look at Jaebeom curiously. “What is it, hyung?”

“Nothing,” Jaebeom says, smiling at the puzzlement in Jinyoung’s eyes. “I just had a weird thought, that’s all.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Well, now you  _have_  to tell me.”

“Where do you feel safest?” Jaebeom asks, instead of directly telling Jinyoung what he’s thinking.

“What?” Jinyoung cocks his head, surveying Jaebeom’s face like he’s trying to read his mind. “What do you mean?”

Jaebeom lets out a soft laugh. Jinyoung is cute, well, all the time, actually, but particularly when he’s confused. “I mean, is there a place where you feel like no matter what happens, you won’t be harmed? Like you’re protected from anything the world can throw at you?”

Jinyoung is quiet for a few moments, apparently deep in thought. “I - Do  _you_  have somewhere like that?” he finally says.

“That’s what I was thinking about,” Jaebeom says, smiling gently. “I feel safest next to you, Jinyoungie.”

“You -” Jinyoung looks caught off-guard for a fleeting moment before his whole face softens. “You sap,” he says, his smile wide and genuine.

“Just thought you should know,” Jaebeom returns cheekily. “My protector.”

Jinyoung just shoves his shoulder playfully in retaliation before going back to writing, and silence settles over them again.

(”I feel safest next to you too, for the record,” Jinyoung tells him later that night, his voice uncharacteristically shy as he whispers into the darkness of the bedroom. “Because I know you’ll always be there for me.”

“Of course I will,” Jaebeom says without hesitation. “For as long as you’ll let me.”

“Forever, then,” Jinyoung says, with so much conviction that Jaebeom could never doubt him.

He smiles and finds Jinyoung’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. “Okay,” he agrees. “Forever.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for JJP's 7th anniversary and based on an ask I received on tumblr! https://bb-bambam.tumblr.com/post/185029519023/imagine-jjp-asking-one-another-what-place-they


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP celebrate seven years with JJ Project.

It’s nearing midnight when Jinyoung decides to put down his book for the night. “Hyung,” he calls softly, smiling down at Jaebeom, who’s half-asleep with his head in Jinyoung’s lap and Nora settled comfortably on his stomach.

“Hmm,” Jaebeom hums drowsily. “M’ awake.”

“Sure you are,” Jinyoung says, smothering a laugh. “You look so alert and refreshed.”

“Leave me alone, I’m tired,” Jaebeom says, and his eyes are still closed, but he’s smiling now.

“I know,” Jinyoung says, brushing a thumb across Jaebeom’s cheek. “You work too hard, Jaebeommie.”

Jaebeom brings the hand that isn’t idly stroking Nora’s ears up to hold Jinyoung’s, his eyes finally fluttering open as he meets Jinyoung’s gaze. “You say it like you don’t do exactly the same.”

Jinyoung is saved from having to come up with a clever response by the sound of the clock telling them that a new day has begun. “Looks like it’s already the 20th.”

Jaebeom’s eyes form little crescents as he smiles up at Jinyoung, and even with ten years of knowing each other, seven years as a duo, it hasn’t been enough time for Jinyoung to get used to being looked at the way Jaebeom always looks at him. “Happy anniversary, Nyoungie.”

And Jinyoung can’t help leaning down to kiss Jaebeom’s forehead lightly, smiling back with just as much affection. “Happy anniversary, hyung.”

(Later today, the album will come out and the seven of them will begin a new cycle of long hours and no breaks. There won’t be time to think about the anniversary of the debut of two teenage boys who started out with nothing but a dream and each other.

But right now, they get this moment, just for the two of them, smiling at each other in the comfort of Jaebeom’s apartment, surrounded by the books they’re reading and the cats they love - and that’s enough.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for JJP's seventh anniversary and based on an ask sent to me on tumblr! https://bb-bambam.tumblr.com/post/185028532048/hey-whatever-you-do-dont-imagine-jjp-hanging-out


	5. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom share a bath after their concert.

"Hyung, I'm so tired," Jinyoung sighs, sinking deeper into the water and settling his back against Jaebeom's front.

"I know," Jaebeom says, kissing Jinyoung's shoulder gently. "You work so hard."

"Not as hard as you do," Jinyoung says, turning his head to peer up at Jaebeom intently. "You're really the best leader we could ask for, you know that, right?"

Jaebeom smiles at him. "You're cute." He starts massaging shampoo into Jinyoung's hair carefully as he continues talking. "We all did well today. We have a lot of room to improve, but it was a strong concert."

"The kids always make us proud, don't they?" Jinyoung's words are slightly slurred, his eyes falling shut as he relaxes into Jaebeom's soothing touch.

"Of course they do," Jaebeom says affectionately, his eyes soft as he watches Jinyoung. "And you also always make me proud."

"You too," Jinyoung mumbles, pressing a sleepy kiss to Jaebeom's jaw before his head falls back against Jaebeom's chest. "Love you, hyung."

Jaebeom laughs softly, running his hands along Jinyoung's arms and covering them with soapy water. "Love you too, Youngie. Now let's get you out of here before we both turn into prunes."

"Mmm, but it's comfy," Jinyoung says, his voice almost a whine.

"Come on," Jaebeom insists gently. "You'll be even more comfy in bed."

"Only if you're with me," Jinyoung says, snuggling closer into Jaebeom's chest and too exhausted to be embarrassed by how needy he must sound. "S' why I wanted to be in a room together."

And Jaebeom has to smile. "Always, Jinyoungie. I'll always be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble based on an ask I recieved on tumblr! Enjoy! :)


	6. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP slow dancing in Jinyoung's apartment.

Rain patters quietly against the windows of Jinyoung's apartment, but neither Jinyoung nor Jaebeom are paying the night outside any attention. Jaebeom fiddles with the radio, tuning it so that the living room is filled with soft love songs, while Jinyoung sits on the couch, glasses on his nose as he scrawls song ideas into a notebook.

"Jinyoungie, come dance with me," Jaebeom requests, his eyes curved into the pretty crescents Jinyoung fell for years ago as he smiles hopefully.

Jinyoung is nowhere near as resistant as he likes to pretend he is to Jaebeom's charms, so he readily obliges, setting his notebook aside without any argument and stretching as he stands up. He drapes his arms around Jaebeom's shoulders and lets Jaebeom pull him closer by the waist. "Hi," he murmurs with a smile as his nose nudges Jaebeom's gently.

They start swaying together as Jaebeom smiles back just as giddily. It's a little ridiculous, Jinyoung thinks, how they both still behave like infatuated teens around each other. He also wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hi," Jaebeom whispers back, before pressing his lips against Jinyoung's fleetingly. "I missed you."

"You've been with me all day," Jinyoung says amusedly.

"Hmm, still missed you anyway though," Jaebeom says, squeezing Jinyoung's waist lightly.

"You're too needy, Jaebeommie," Jinyoung chastises him playfully, even as he leans his cheek against Jaebeom's shoulder.

"You love it," Jaebeom mumbles, only half-embarrassed.

And Jinyoung can't disagree, so he just laughs into Jaebeom's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there. "Yeah," he says, his heart warm with affection. "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask I received on tumblr! (I know I write a lot of those but I hope you all like them!) Hope you all enjoy! :)


	7. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP share a moment during the Seoul concert.

When they're onstage, they only get fleeting moments.

Fans drink it all up - they see nothing but a grand spectacle, every second carefully planned and accounted for. In reality, though, each concert is made up of little fragments that get combined together to create one final product that hopefully gives the fans everything they want.

The smallest pieces are always the little interactions, the few precious seconds they take to smile at each other, let their hands brush against each other quickly, offer some hushed words for only the other person to hear. And it happens between all the members, of course - every concert is filled with countless brief, private conversations that the rest of the world can only speculate about.

But it's also no secret that out of everyone, Jinyoung and Jaebeom always, always reserve their most meaningful moments onstage only for each other.

During the first night of their Seoul concert, the start of their third world tour, in a stadium filled with more cheers, fans, and life than two fifteen-year-old boys with nothing but a dream and each other could have imagined, Jaebeom drifts to Jinyoung naturally, as easily as breathing.

"Jaebeom-hyung," Jinyoung murmurs softly, because he knows exactly what Jaebeom is thinking. The touch of their hands, the tiniest moment of contact, feels like the infinity Jaebeom has promised that JJ Project will always be.

Jaebeom smiles, giddy from the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the electricity in Jinyoung's touch. In this moment, he feels like he's on top of the world - because with Jinyoung at his side, he's invincible.

"Jinyoungie," he breathes, and Jinyoung's smile is brighter and more stunning than even the beautiful sea of green lights that's glittering around them, larger than they've ever allowed themselves to envision. " _We made it_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Nica for for tweeting this: https://twitter.com/prdsdefjeffb/status/1141358544433713152?s=19 and being my inspiration! Love you!  
> Hope you all enjoy this! I meant to finish it earlier but it turns out that being a counselor at a NASA camp while also studying for the GRE is like...a lot of work :/  
> Anyway, feedback and comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP sing "Marry You" to each other.

They're in Jaebeom's apartment on a rare evening off, sitting on the couch and sharing a bottle of wine. Neither of them are drunk, but they've both had enough to be pleasantly buzzed, conversation flowing as easily as always between them.

It's nearing midnight when Jinyoung stands up suddenly and holds a hand out to Jaebeom with a grin. "May I have this dance?" he asks, and it's obvious that he's a little tipsy because while he would normally have no trouble keeping a straight face, right now he's clearly trying not to giggle.

"There's no music," Jaebeom points out, even as he stands up and takes Jinyoung's hand without hesitation, mirroring Jinyoung's smile.

"You're a singer, aren't you, Jaebeommie?" Jinyoung asks, his eyes shining with mischief. "So sing something."

"Oh, so _you_ get to ask me to dance but _I_ have to provide the music?" Jaebeom returns playfully. "Last time I checked, I'm not the only singer around here."

"But I asked first," Jinyoung says, looking smug, and Jaebeom wants to kiss that look right off Jinyoung's face - so he does.

"Hm, I guess you win," Jaebeom says after pulling away, feeling pleased with himself as he takes in how dazed and flushed Jinyoung looks, as if Jaebeom hasn't kissed him a hundred times before. "I'll sing for you."

"For _us_ ," Jinyoung corrects him, still sounding a little breathless from the kiss.

Jaebeom smiles at that, pulling Jinyoung closer by the waist as he begins singing softly.

" _It's a beautiful night,_

_we're looking for something dumb to do,_

_hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_."

Jinyoung sighs contentedly as they sway on the spot together, his arms looped around Jaebeom's shoulders. He smiles as he meets Jaebeom's eyes and picks up where Jaebeom left off.

" _Is it the look in your eyes,_

_or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_."

"You mean it?" Jaebeom whispers, his lips brushing against Jinyoung's ear. "Because I do."

Jinyoung's breath catches as he draws away slightly to take in Jaebeom's expression. "What, you think you want to marry me?"

"I _know_ I do," Jaebeom says, leaning closer so their foreheads rest against each other. "As long as you want to marry me, too."

There's a stretch of stunned silence before Jinyoung cups Jaebeom's face in his hands and kisses him firmly. "Of course," he breathes, and Jaebeom can see the beginnings of tears glinting in his eyes. "Of course I do."

"I wish I had thought to bring the ring out here, then," Jaebeom says with a fond smile, his heart flooding with warmth.

"The ring?" Jinyoung starts to ask before his eyes widen in realization. "Wait, you -" He breaks off, staring at Jaebeom intently. "Hyung, do you really - for real?"

"Did you think I was joking?" Jaebeom laughs softly and kisses Jinyoung's forehead before pulling away. "Just wait right here."

Jinyoung watches him go, and is still rooted to the spot when he returns moments later. "Hyung," he finally says, his throat dry because even though he just said he wants to marry Jaebeom, he can't believe what's happening.

"Jinyoungie," Jaebeom replies, his eyes twinkling as he kneels in front of Jinyoung. He opens the box he's holding and smiles up at Jinyoung hopefully. "Marry me?"

"I already said of course," Jinyoung manages to say, though a few tears have already started to escape his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention?"

Jaebeom's smile grows even wider as he carefully slides the ring, engraved with the date of their JYP audition and an infinity symbol, onto Jinyoung's finger and stands up. "Just making sure," he murmurs, kissing Jinyoung softly.

"I'm sure," Jinyoung says, nuzzling into Jaebeom's neck as he starts humming again, and Jaebeom holds Jinyoung close as he sings along.

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: I made a post on tumblr (bb-bambam.tumblr.com/post/185945160873/just-listening-to-marry-you-by-bruno-mars-and) and afterwards I decided to actually write it so here we are!  
> Obviously this was inspired by Marry You by Bruno Mars and the title is from there as well!  
> Hope you all enjoy! :)


	9. Infinity (Version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom get matching infinity tattoos without knowing it.

Jinyoung made a promise to himself as a child, a promise to never change what he looked like, even if other people wanted him to. There's a reason he refuses to pierce his ears or dye his hair more drastically than to a shade a brown or mark his body in any unnatural way. His career demands a lot from him, but this promise is one thing he won't compromise.

He made another promise to himself when he was young, though, and that promise was related to love. One day, he told himself, he would find the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and when that day came, he wouldn't run away from it. Instead, he would do something special and meaningful, something he would never do for anyone else.

He didn't know back then, the day he met Im Jaebeom, that he had already found that person. But he knows now.

That's why, as Jinyoung sits in a little tattoo parlor, tiny pricks of pain crawling over his skin, he doesn't feel like he's breaking his first promise to himself, because Jaebeom is worth it, worth permanently marking his skin for. Just the anticipation of the look on Jaebeom's face when he sees the tattoo is enough to leave Jinyoung with no regrets.

He's in the car with their manager, on his way to Jaebeom's apartment to surprise him, when he receives a text from Jaebeom inviting him over. _I have something to show you_ , the follow-up message says.

 _Great minds think alike ^_^_ , Jinyoung texts back, unable to keep the smile off his face because if he hadn't already been convinced that he and Jaebeom complete each other, this certainly would have done the trick.

 _See you soon <3_, Jaebeom replies, and it isn't the first time Jaebeom has sent him something cute like a heart, but Jinyoung flushes anyway.

"What did you want to show me?" Jaebeom asks him after he's in Jaebeom's apartment, before Jinyoung has the chance to ask first.

"Well...it's a tattoo," Jinyoung says, suddenly feeling a little shy, because Jaebeom _knows_ about Jinyoung's reservations about changing his appearance.

But Jaebeom just smiles widely at him. "No way," he says. "That's what I wanted to show you too." Without warning, he tugs his shirt over his head, and for a few seconds Jinyoung just stares at Jaebeom's torso uncomprehendingly, before he finally spots what Jaebeom wants him to see.

"Hyung," he says, an incredulous laugh stuck in his throat, "you're not going to believe this." He pulls off his shirt too so Jaebeom can see his tattoo.

Jaebeom exhales slowly, meeting Jinyoung's eyes after staring at his side for a few moments. "Wait - you - really?" he says, sounding a little breathless.

"They match," Jinyoung says as a little smile starts to spread across his lips. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that somehow, without mentioning it to each other at all, they managed to get exactly the same tattoo in exactly the same place.

But maybe it isn't so surprising, really, that they both chose to put a little black infinity symbol with each other's names neatly printed underneath on the left side of their ribcages.

Jinyoung thinks it's the perfect location for a tattoo like this, hidden away from prying eyes, but still - "Right next to our hearts," Jaebeom murmurs, and it makes sense that even their reason for choosing that spot on their bodies is the same.

"We really are forever, aren't we, hyung?" Jinyoung asks warmly, not because he's unsure, but because he likes hearing Jaebeom confirm it.

Jaebeom cups Jinyoung's face in his hands and rests their foreheads together, the radiant look on his face giving Jinyoung no choice but to smile back. "Of course, Jinyoungie," he says, without an ounce of hesitation. "Of course we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got an ask about this a while ago on tumblr and I couldn't help but write two versions of it hsgdksjshshbsnd anyway!  
> This is the first version, where JJP get their tattoos separately only to realize they got the same one, like the soulmates they are :(  
> Hope you all enjoy!


	10. Infinity (Version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom get matching infinity tattoos together.

Jinyoung made a promise to himself as a child, a promise to never change what he looked like, even if other people wanted him to. There's a reason he refuses to pierce his ears or dye his hair more drastically than to a shade a brown or mark his body in any unnatural way. His career demands a lot from him, but this promise is one thing he won't compromise.

He made another promise to himself when he was young, though, and that promise was related to love. One day, he told himself, he would find the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and when that day came, he wouldn't run away from it. Instead, he would do something special and meaningful, something he would never do for anyone else.

He didn't know back then, the day he met Im Jaebeom, that he had already found that person. But he knows now.

That's why, as Jinyoung sits in a little tattoo parlor with Jaebeom by his side, tiny pricks of pain crawling over his skin and one hand gripping Jaebeom's tightly, he doesn't feel like he's breaking a promise, because Jaebeom is worth it, worth permanently marking his skin for.

It had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, really, a whim on their part to find a tattoo shop that wouldn't ask them too many questions and keep their identities hidden so they could get their tattoos.

"Would you get a tattoo with me?" Jaebeom had asked, and Jinyoung had gaped at him for a few moments.

"A tattoo?" he had finally replied, a little hesitant.

Clearly sensing his reluctance, Jaebeom had smiled and squeezed Jinyoung's hand. "You don't have to," he had said reassuringly, because he _knows_ about Jinyoung's reservations about changing his appearance. "I just want to get something. For us."

And Jinyoung couldn't say no to that, so now they're here, and Jaebeom is smiling at Jinyoung so brightly that Jinyoung can't bring himself to have any regrets.

When they leave the parlor, they both have a little black infinity symbol with each other's names neatly printed underneath on the left side of their ribcages - the perfect location for a tattoo like this, because it's hidden away from prying eyes, but right next to their hearts.

"Thank you for doing this with me," Jaebeom says quietly once they're back in the safety of Jinyoung's apartment.

Jinyoung shakes his head, smiling gently. "You don't need to thank me. I wanted to do this. We're forever, aren't we, hyung?" He asks not because he's unsure, but because he likes hearing Jaebeom confirm it.

Jaebeom cups Jinyoung's face in his hands and rests their foreheads together, the radiant look on his face giving Jinyoung no choice but to smile back. "Of course, Jinyoungie," he says, without an ounce of hesitation. "Of course we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of the previous drabble! A lot of the wording is the same, but the premise is a little different because they're getting the tattoos together this time!  
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading! :)


	11. Our Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom walks in on a moment between Jinyoung and their son.

Jinyoung holds Sujin close as he tries to coax the baby into settling down for his nap. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay," he coos over Sujin's cranky whines, supporting Sujin's head carefully. "You want me to sing for you?" Sujin is, of course, too young to respond, but Jinyoung starts singing the first song that pops into his mind anyway.

" _If I’m with you_  
 _It’s all right, it’s all right_  
 _Whatever it is_  
 _It’s all right, it’s all right_  
 _You’re an angel for me_  
 _Hold my hand and let’s go._ "

Sujin's fussing dies down, and he seems content to lie his head against Jinyoung's chest, apparently soothed by Jinyoung's voice. Jinyoung kisses the top of his baby's head, warmth flooding his entire body as he looks down at the most precious thing in his life, before he continues singing quietly.

" _When I hold you_  
 _I feel at rest_  
 _Feels like I’m holding the universe_  
 _Feels like a dream._ "

He spins around slowly, rocking Sujin gently as he sings, only to find Jaebeom leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom, watching Jinyoung and Sujin with the deepest affection in his eyes.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung blurts out more loudly than he meant to. He hastily checks whether Sujin was disturbed by the noise, but much to his relief, his baby is already fast asleep. "How long have you been there?"

"A little while," Jaebeom says with a smile, pushing himself off the doorframe with his shoulder and walking into the room. "I only came to investigate the beautiful voice I heard, but I found something even better."

Jinyoung returns the smile, cradling Sujin closer. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

Jaebeom leans in to kiss the top of Sujin's head and then Jinyoung's cheek. "Just the love of my life singing _my_ song to our son."

"You sap," Jinyoung says to try and divert Jaebeom's attention from the blush he can feel rising in his cheeks. "As if I haven't found you singing 'Thank You' to him a hundred times."

"Because I _am_ grateful," Jaebeom says without missing a beat, his face so earnest that Jinyoung is left a little breathless. "I'm so grateful to him for being a part of my life, my beautiful baby." He smiles down at their son with a look of utter adoration before he directs the same look at Jinyoung, who feels himself melt. "And I'm grateful to you too, Jinyoungie, because you gave me this. You gave me a new purpose, a family, and - and I really love you. The two of you are my whole world. You know that, right?"

"Jaebeommie," Jinyoung says softly, stepping closer so Sujin is nestled safely between both his parents. "Of course I know. We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill...someone on tumblr sent me an ask and how could I stop myself from writing about this?? Domestic JJP is my biggest weakness, after all!  
> The song Jinyoung sings is Sunrise by JB ;)  
> I chose the name Sujin because according to the website I used to find a good name, Su = long life and Jin = precious, which I think JJP would absolutely choose for their child.  
> Hope you all enjoy! :)


	12. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of a group road trip involving meddling friends, clingy Jinyoung, and pining Jaebeom.

Jaebeom really should have known something was up the second Mark and Jackson volunteered to check in for the group at the motel. They've been travelling for over a week now, and not once in all that time have either of them shown any interest in taking on any kind of responsibility - until now, apparently - despite being two of the older members of the group. Granted, it _is_ the first time they're stopping at a motel rather than pulling into a rest stop to freshen up and sleep in the car, so Jaebeom hadn't thought too deeply of it at the time.

"You must be tired," the pair in question had crowed reassuringly, as if their sudden desire to be helpful was precedented rather than a jarring change of personality on their part. "Just go find parking, and we'll take care of everything here." Despite the strangeness of the circumstances, in the moment, Jaebeom had just been grateful for the assistance.

Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom had filed out of the car after Mark and Jackson like the little ducks they are, of course, which Jaebeom hadn't protested about. They had been complaining about being bored and cramped for at least three hours anyway, and Jaebeom knows at least 90 percent of it was for show, but by the end of it, any break from the noise, however short it may be, had been welcome.

Jinyoung's choice to stay with him in the car is less expected, but ultimately not unwanted. "I don't want you to be by yourself," Jinyoung says, despite the fact that the parking lot is quite literally less than a hundred feet from the entrance of the motel. But his tone leaves no room for argument and his smile leaves Jaebeom no option but to accept it, so that's that. The situation leaves a warm feeling Jaebeom's chest, like blooming hope that Jinyoung might actually return his feelings.

That warm feeling, unfortunately, almost immediately transforms into dread when he and Jinyoung arrive in the lobby of the motel to find five identical scheming faces grinning at them.

"What did you do," Jaebeom says warily, not bothering to frame it as a question.

"Just the biggest and best favor you never asked for," Bambam says, and he really looks proud of himself, bless him. Jaebeom would have pinched his cheeks and cooed if Bambam, like the rest of them, wasn't a devil in disguise.

"Why don't we just go to our rooms?" Jinyoung suggests before Jaebeom can start shaking the five troublemakers by the shoulders and demanding answers. "Jackson, hand out the keys."

Jackson smirks. "My pleasure." He makes a big show of handing Youngjae the first card. "For the kiddos. Enjoy your freedom!"

The three youngest peel away from the group, already chattering amongst themselves gleefully. Jaebeom narrows his eyes, because suddenly, it's all too clear what's going on. If the three youngest are together, and it's only the four of them left, and Jackson couldn't have chosen anyone besides Mark as his roommate - "Wait a minute..."

With a flourish, Jackson hands him and Jinyoung a second card. "And here's the key to JJ Paradise. They didn't have any rooms with two beds left, but we thought you wouldn't mind. So have fun you two...but not _too_ much fun!" He caps off his words with a truly horrifying and greasy wink.

Well, that settles it. Jaebeom is going to have to murder him. And Mark too, sadly, he notes, because his supposed best friend is barely keeping it together beside Jackson.

Jinyoung, angel that he is, intervenes before Jaebeom can do anything drastic. He takes the key readily and offers the scheming pair a saccharine smile. "Oh, we _will_."

To be honest, Jaebeom has no idea what that means, but Jinyoung loops his arm around Jaebeom's and smiles at him and suddenly, Jaebeom finds that it doesn't really _matter_ that he doesn't know what it means, because they still got the last word in the end.

~~~

Despite the luxury of having slightly separated rooms, they decide to regroup in Jinyoung and Jaebeom's room after dinner for a movie. Jaebeom - who already spent all of dinner with Jinyoung plastered dangerously close against his side, because Jinyoung apparently recently decided that he can't get enough physical contact with Jaebeom - is distressed but ultimately not surprised by the group's collective choice to crowd the couch in such a way that Jinyoung is conveniently left without a seat.

"Oh _no_ ," Yugyeom says from his spot where he's sandwiched between Mark and Bambam, his tone so exaggerated that it couldn't possibly have been more obvious that they're up to something. "Looks like you don't have anywhere to sit, Jinyoung-hyung."

"Where could you _possibly_ go?" Bambam continues, scratching his head in a way that somehow has his elbow nearly colliding with Youngjae's face. It all would have been comical if Jaebeom didn't feel like ripping the hair out of his own head in exasperation.

"Sorry you don't have a seat, Jinyoung," Mark adds, which is just the icing on the cake, really, because Mark is supposed to be _mature_ or something, but now Jaebeom sees the truth - out of their group of friends, only he and Jinyoung have ever actually been sane.

Speaking of which, Jinyoung catches Jaebeom's eye then, the corners of his mouth curling upwards in amusement. Jaebeom mirrors the expression, already significantly less apprehensive than he had been just seconds ago. "Of course I have a seat," Jinyoung says without missing a beat, and perches himself directly in Jaebeom's lap. He turns to smile at Jaebeom hopefully. "You don't mind, right hyung?"

"Of course he doesn't," Jackson says a little too loudly, but Jinyoung - perfect, wonderful Jinyoung - pointedly ignores him in favor of looking at Jaebeom intently.

And Jaebeom is just hopelessly whipped, because even though he _knows_ every single other person in the room is watching them with obnoxiously suggestive grins on their faces, he can only melt into a smile to match Jinyoung's. "Of course not." Jaebeom doesn't notice it, but Jinyoung lets out the tiniest sigh of relief as he nuzzles into Jaebeom's neck.

And, well, _this_ \- this is nice. Jaebeom could get used to this. One day, Jaebeom promises himself as his arms circle around Jinyoung's waist, one day soon - by the end of this road trip, even - he'll finally tell Jinyoung that he's madly in love with him. But for now, getting to have Jinyoung here, with him, in his arms, is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask on tumblr about an AU like this literally MONTHS ago and the reason it took so long for me to reply is that for a while I toyed with the idea of writing a full fic. In the end, I decided not to, partially because I don't really have the time to fully plan a whole fic (as much as I wish I could do it!) and partially because I'm already in the middle of a different JJP road trip fic which takes place in my "Life in Idol Town" universe!  
> I want to focus on that one, so I decided to just go with a drabble for this! It's a little different from my usual style (I tried for a little more humor - I'm not sure how well that worked out but hopefully it's kind of funny?) but I hope you all enjoy regardless! Thank you for reading! :)


	13. Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung gets carefree and clingy when he's tipsy.

Jinyoung knows he's tipsy. It's obvious, because he hasn't been able to stop giggling for the last ten minutes, his head light and his face warm. He can feel heat radiating from Jaebeom next to him, who's also a little buzzed - probably less, though, because he's giggling too, but not as much, and his tolerance has always been better than Jinyoung's anyway.

"Jaebeom-hyung," Jinyoung says, his words slurring together just the slightest bit. "Jaebeommie-hyung. Jaebeommie. Jaebeommie-hyung."

"What is it, Jinyoungie?" Jaebeom asks, sounding overhwelmingly patient and fond.

"I like your name," Jinyoung says, unable to control the laughter that keeps bubbling up in his throat. "Jaebeommie. So _cute_."

He's vaguely aware that they're being filmed, and he should probably mind what he says, but then again, most of this will probably be edited out. After all, none of them are ridiculously drunk, but the whole group is probably a little too far gone for it to be acceptable for broadcast. So he thinks maybe it's okay for him to let loose a little and melt easily into Jaebeom's side, leaning contentedly into the warmth he finds there.

" _You're_ cute," Jaebeom says in response, full of pride, like it's the best comeback he's ever thought of, and Jinyoung, in his intoxicated state, laughs along with him like he agrees.

"But hyung! You're the _cutest_!" Jinyoung says, giggling at the look on Jaebeom's face - he's trying to pretend that he isn't pleased by Jinyoung's words. Neither of them notice, but Yugyeom lets out a long-suffering sigh from his seat on the other side of Jaebeom.

"Maybe it's time to leave," someone suggests. Jinyoung doesn't know whether it was Mark or Jackson or maybe a staff member who said it, nor does he really care - all he's concerned with is the fact that he's still allowed to cling to Jaebeom's arm on the way out and during the car ride back to the hotel, because Jaebeom makes him feel safe and happy and he doesn't want to let go, not now or ever.

He apparently falls asleep without realizing it, because he shuts his eyes for only a moment and when he opens them, he and Jaebeom are the only members left in the car, his head is on Jaebeom's shoulder, and the car is waiting outside the hotel. "Jinyoungie," Jaebeom whispers, "time to go inside."

Jinyoung can't help himself - he's drunk enough that can he pout and whine without feeling embarrassed. "Don't wanna."

"Youngie," Jaebeom sighs, but with so much affection that it loses the tone of exasperation it was probably intended to have. "Come on, I'll carry you in." This, of course, is exactly what Jinyoung wanted to begin with, so he just holds out his arms. Jaebeom probably knows he completely fell for it, too, because he just shakes his head and smiles at Jinyoung's antics as he helps Jinyoung out of the car. "You big baby."

" _Your_ baby," Jinyoung says immediately, without an ounce of shame. It's something he would absolutely never say while sober, but tipsy Jinyoung has zero reservations about being needy.

They're very much still in the line of sight of their manager, but Jaebeom risks pressing a fleeting kiss to Jinyoung's temple anyway. "Yeah, you are," he says fondly.

By the time they reach Jinyoung's room, Jinyoung is very sleepy and very comfortable in Jaebeom's arms. He drowsily accepts the glass of water Jaebeom gives him and lets himself be manhandled as Jaebeom undresses him and puts him in pajamas.

"Stay here, hyung," he begs after he's been tucked into bed and Jaebeom has laid out painkillers for tomorrow morning on his bedside table. He holds Jaebeom's hand tightly and looks up at him pleadingly. "Please, Jaebeommie? Please stay with me?"

Jaebeom squeezes Jinyoung's hand before letting go. "Let me change first, Nyoungie. I'll be back so soon you won't even notice."

"I _always_ notice," Jinyoung mumbles, pouting and grasping at the empty air. "Don't go back to your room, I don't want you to leave me alone."

"But I'm already back," Jaebeom says, sliding under the covers next to Jinyoung and kissing Jinyoung's forehead lightly.

Had Jinyoung been more capable of formulating coherent thoughts, he might have realized that Jaebeom never left, instead electing to go through Jinyoung's bag and wear some of the many clothes Jinyoung has "borrowed" from Jaebeom over the years. But he decides in his foggy mind that he doesn't really care how Jaebeom magically changed so quickly, not when he's being held in Jaebeom's familiar, comfortable embrace. "I love you," he says into Jaebeom's chest.

He feels rather than hears the rumble of laughter followed by a soft kiss on his nose. "I know. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble inspired by a tweet! This time it was this tweet: https://twitter.com/nvrendingstory7/status/1155128085773049858?s=19 and this moment from the new tourgraph preview: https://twitter.com/tdystmr/status/1155382721192923136?s=19  
> This was a fun little thing to write so I hope you all like it! :)


	14. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung loves decorating their apartment and Jaebeom does not.

"Ooh, let's get this!" Jinyoung says excitedly, adding yet another unnecessary item to their cart.

"Jinyoung," Jaebeom sighs for what feels like the hundredth time, "we really don't need it." Their trips to IKEA are always like this, Jinyoung piling things into the cart and Jaebeom removing them immediately afterwards.

"But it'll make the apartment so much better," Jinyoung insists as usual. "We need more decorations."

Jaebeom thinks about their already cluttered living room and raises an eyebrow. "Do we, though?"

"Hyung," Jinyoung pouts, and now Jaebeom knows he's playing dirty - Jinyoung rarely calls him hyung anymore, except for when he's really trying to butter Jaebeom up.

But it won't work this time. "We're going to run out of space, you know," Jaebeom says matter-of-factly. He takes Jinyoung's hand and squeezes it lightly. "Nyoungie, I know you love collecting things, and I'm glad you have a hobby you like, but don't you think maybe you should try redesigning what we already have now?"

Jinyoung frowns even more deeply, and Jaebeom thinks it's unfair how incredibly adorable it makes him look. "Why do you have to be so rational and boring all the time," he grumbles, but he doesn't let go of Jaebeom's hand, which means he can't really be all that upset.

"Okay, how about this?" Jaebeom says, internally cursing how weak he is for Jinyoung. "You can pick out three new decorations to bring home, but you have to promise to get rid of something we aren't using anymore, too."

"But -" Jinyoung looks at him with pleading eyes, but Jaebeom forces himself to stay strong - he's already given in enough by allowing even three items.

"Jinyoungie," he says as sternly as he can manage.

"Fine," Jinyoung finally concedes, and Jaebeom heaves a sigh of relief. "But then you have to get rid of some of the cats' old toys too."

"Deal," Jaebeom agrees immediately, because Jinyoung doesn't need to know he was planning on doing that anyway. He squeezes Jinyoung's hand warmly and smiles at him. "Now come on, let's go get whatever you want."

Jinyoung reluctantly smiles back, and Jaebeom might not have heard it if he didn't know Jinyoung so well, but the little "Thanks Jaebeommie" makes him feel like their shopping trip has been a success after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nica's tweet 73637 years ago: https://twitter.com/prdsdefjeffb/status/1155308527050604545?s=19  
> Hope it lives up to expectations sjhdhdkdh enjoy! :)


	15. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP both know exactly who their soulmate is.

Jinyoung is only messing around when he says he doesn't think he has a soulmate. It isn't a big deal, he thinks, because he's the maknae in JJ Project, so he feels like he can afford to be a little playful. But Jaebeom, sitting next to Jinyoung, doesn't laugh like the radio host does. A little disheartened, Jinyoung eyes Jaebeom curiously, wondering why his smile is dimmer than it was before.

"Do you really think you don't have a soulmate?" Jaebeom asks a little later in the conversation, and Jinyoung thinks he hears a hint of dejection and something else he can't quite name in Jaebeom's voice.

He can't tease Jaebeom, not when Jaebeom is looking at Jinyoung the way he is, so Jinyoung thinks about the only person who could possibly fill the role of soulmate for him and smiles genuinely. "I think I do have one. But hyung, who's yours?"

The effect is immediate: Jaebeom's entire face lights up like he already knows who Jinyoung is thinking about, and Jinyoung actually feels his own face warm up at the radiance in Jaebeom's smile. "When the show is over, I'll tell you over text," Jaebeom says happily.

Jinyoung finds that he can't wait.

(They're in the car, sitting in comfortable silence as they return to the dorm. Jinyoung is mindlessly scrolling through a news article on his phone when he gets a text from Jaebeom, which he's embarrassingly quick to open.

_it's you_

Jinyoung's heart speeds up a little as he tries to downplay how pleased he is and ignore the giddy sensation that fills his body.

_as if it could have been anyone else_

But Jaebeom, as he always does, sees right through him.

_whatever you say..._  
_soulmate ;P_

Jinyoung looks up to find Jaebeom already smiling at him, his eyes twinkling, and warmth spreads from his core all the way to his fingertips as he smiles back. And really, he never feels safer or more at ease than when he has Jaebeom next to him, so it isn't at all surprising, but it's nice to hear it anyway. _Soulmate_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have nothing to say except JJP soulmates CONFIRMED. Jaebeom really wished "HIS SOULMATE Jinyoungie" happy birthday with his whole chest. Thanks for the inspiration king!  
> This is based on the radio show they did during Verse 2 era where they talked about soulmates and were being all annoying as usual. We all know what was really going on there though!  
> Hope you all enjoy this late birthday gift for Jinyoung! :)


	16. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounce-era JJP get transported to 2019 and see YCMN-era JJP in all their touchy-feely glory.

“Jinyoung! I told you not to touch that!” Jaebeom can’t help the annoyance in his voice as he glares at the younger boy. “We’re going to get in trouble!” He’s dimly aware of a weird flashing around them, but he’s more focused on trying to quell his irritation and not snap at Jinyoung inadvertantly.

“Uh, hyung?” Jinyoung says, sounding uncharacteristically meek. “I think we have bigger things to worry about than that now.”

Jaebeom follows his gaze to find him staring at the date emblazoned on the news channel playing on the nearest TV. “Wait,” he said slowly, not comprehending what he’s seeing. “That says…2019.” He swallows and looks around. “Are we - are we in the future?” The building is clearly the JYP one, but it does look different - sleeker, more modern, somehow.

Jinyoung meets his eyes, and Jaebeom sees a hint of fear there. “I’m sorry, hyung!” he says, his voice cracking. “I didn’t mean - I didn’t know this would happen! I didn’t know we would go to the future!”

“Okay, okay, relax,” Jaebeom says. He’s still awkward with things like this, still unsure of how exactly to comfort Jinyoung when he gets stressed out, but he at least knows that getting angry won’t help. He takes a few calming breaths to prevent an unwanted outburst. “I’m - I’m not mad.”

“O-okay,” Jinyoung says, clearly still shaken, and Jaebeom feels a little guilty for not being more comforting. “Can I - ?” He breaks off uncertainly before he can complete the thought.

Jaebeom can guess what he wants, though, so he sighs and gestures for Jinyoung to come closer. “Yes, you can hold on to me. You just don’t need to cling too much, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jinyoung says gratefully, immediately latching himself to Jaebeom’s side. Unsure of what exactly to do, Jaebeom starts wandering the halls with Jinyoung trailing alongside him, holding onto his arm.

Suddenly, Jinyoung stops short, tugging Jaebeom back. “What?” Jaebeom asks, once again trying to keep a level tone.

Jinyoung is staring inside one of the rooms, his mouth agape. “Isn’t that…us?”

The door is slightly ajar, so they can both easily see inside without being spotted themselves. And what a sight it is: it is indeed the two of them, many years older than they are now. Future-Jinyoung's hair has become fluffy and curly, Jaebeom notices. It looks really cute, if he's being honest, but he shakes the thought away hastily.

"Whoa," the Jinyoung next to him says. "You got really good-looking, hyung."

"Shut up, brat," Jaebeom says, though there's a part of his mind that's incredibly pleased.

The older versions of themselves aren't alone, either. Their future counterparts are surrounded by four vaguely familiar faces and one unrecognizable one. "Hey, isn't that Yugyeom? And Bambam?" Jaebeom whispers, surprised.

“Mark-hyung and Jackson, too,” Jinyoung adds softly. “But who’s the other boy?”

Jaebeom shrugs. “Who knows. But I wonder why they’re all with us?”

“Let’s try and see what they do,” Jinyoung suggests, and Jaebeom nods, turning his attention back to the room and the seven people inside.

What he sees shocks him: it’s his future self, following future-Jinyoung around, pulling Jinyoung in for hugs, leaving no space between them as he whispers in Jinyoung’s ears in full view of everyone. Even more odd, the Jinyoung in the room squirms and tries to move away, but also has a huge smile on his face. And the strangest thing of all is the other five boys either watching them and looking bored or completely ignoring them, almost like they’re used to this behavior.

“Jaebeommie, stop it!” future-Jinyoung finally says, laughter evident in his voice.

Jaebeom stills, and the grip that Jinyoung -  _his_  Jinyoung, the one from his own time - has on his arm tightens momentarily. “What am I  _doing_?” Jinyoung mumbles, sounding stunned. “I just spoke informally so casually?”

“Never mind that,” Jaebeom says, fixated on his future self’s reaction - or rather, complete  _lack_  of reaction. “What am  _I_ doing?”

Because future-Jaebeom is just standing there with an incredibly goofy smile on his face - Jaebeom is embarrassed to even look at it, let alone acknowledge that it’s his own self who’s making that face - gazing at future-Jinyoung like he’s never seen anything better in his life. “But Jinyoungie,” future-Jaebeom says, and Jaebeom can’t believe the nerve of this guy, especially because he  _is_  him - how can he stand there, surrounded by people, and allow himself to sound so blatantly and obviously loving? “I believe in you. I trust you.”

It’s in that moment that Jaebeom realizes that maybe future-him has sorted his feelings out by now, and no longer lashes out at Jinyoung because he doesn’t want to get too close out of fear that people will notice that something is different about the way he looks at Jinyoung. Future-Jaebeom apparently doesn’t care about any of that anymore, because there he is, several other people in the room with him and the door wide open, smiling at future-Jinyoung with hearts in his eyes like it doesn’t matter who sees.

His own Jinyoung squeezes his arm gently, and Jaebeom turns to look at him. Jinyoung stares back, a mischevious smile spreading across his face. “Is that what we’re going to be like one day, Jaebeommie-hyung?”

“Don’t count on it,” Jaebeom tries to grumble, but it probably isn’t very effective because Jinyoung just giggles.

And Jaebeom knows it’s going to take a while to get there, because they’re still young and not quite at a level of complete comfort yet - but just from that laugh alone, he thinks maybe it’s inevitable that every version of Im Jaebeom will always eventually end up whipped for Park Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my tumblr anons bc when I feel like I've been suffering from writer's block for months, they give me a pure-gold prompt that gets me writing a whole drabble in an hour! This obviously isn't my best work, but it at least has my writing brain working again after a super-tough, physics-focused semester!  
> For clarification, Youngjae only trained with GOT7 for 7 months so Bounce-era JJP wouldn't know who he is!  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this! :)


	17. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jaebeom is feeling down, Jinyoung is there to lift him up again.

Jinyoung sees Jaebeom’s Instagram story early on in the day. He’s been aware of Jaebeom’s occasional drops in mood for years now, but it still breaks his heart every time he’s reminded of them. And because Jaebeom is one of the people he cares about most in the world, he’s out the door and on his way to Jaebeom’s apartment before he has time to think too hard about it.

He stops on the way to pick up some of Jaebeom’s favorite dishes from a restaurant they both love, because if he knows Jaebeom (and he does, way better than anyone else does), he definitely hasn’t eaten since waking up.

When Jinyoung reaches the apartment, he doesn’t bother knocking or announcing his arrival, instead letting himself in using the key he was given when Jaebeom moved. As he places the bag of food on the kitchen counter, he’s greeted by Odd, who runs over to him and starts rubbing against his legs. Allergies be damned, Jinyoung can’t resist a cute cat, so he crouches down and pets Odd gently.

“Where’s your daddy, huh?” he asks softly, and the cat only purrs in response. “How is he doing?”

“Better, now that you’re here,” a voice replies, and Jinyoung looks up to see Jaebeom leaning against the doorframe, watching him and Odd with a faint smile on his face. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but it’s still a relief to see that Jaebeom isn’t in as low of a mood as he has been before.

“Come eat, hyung,” Jinyoung says, smiling at Jaebeom in return. “I brought your favorites.”

“I wasn’t expecting a feast so early in the day,” Jaebeom says, even as he walks into the kitchen, arms coming up to wrap around Jinyoung’s waist as he draws nearer.

“Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself,” Jinyoung says, unable to keep the affection out of his voice as he leans into Jaebeom’s embrace. “I’m just glad you’re okay with it being me.” He opens several of the boxes of food and makes a plate for Jaebeom. “Here, take this and go to the living room. I’ll come in a second.”

“Okay.” Jaebeom does exactly as he’s told without question, and Jinyoung is reminded of the unwavering trust they have in each other. Because as much as Jaebeom has been playing it up recently, saying “I believe in you” and “I trust you” over and over again at fan events almost to the point of ridiculousness, it’s absolutely the truth.

Jinyoung joins him in the living room a few moments later with a book in hand. He pauses to take in the adorable sight of Nora settled on the couch next to Jaebeom’s lap and Jaebeom watching her with the most loving gaze imaginable. He turns to look at Jinyoung when he walks in, but his expression doesn’t change, and even though Jinyoung is used to it after all these years, his face still heats up a little.

“Keep eating, hyung,” Jinyoung says as he sits on the other side of Jaebeom, noting that Jaebeom had been starting to move his plate to the side upon Jinyoung’s arrival.

Jaebeom again obeys without hesitation, and Jinyoung watches him for a moment before opening his book and starting to read aloud. If Jaebeom is surprised, he doesn’t show it, and once he finshes eating, he lies down on his side with his head in Jinyoung’s lap and his legs forming a little crevice for Nora. Jinyoung gently strokes Jaebeom’s long hair as he keeps reading, and he sees Jaebeom’s eyes close at the soothing sensation.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom finally says about an hour in as Jinyoung reaches a natural pause in the story, his eyes fluttering open as he looks up at Jinyoung. “What is all this?”

Jinyoung brushes some of Jaebeom’s hair off his forehead. “I was worried about you,” he admits quietly. It’s an understatement, doesn’t really capture the icy feeling in his heart when he read the words in Jaebeom’s story, but he knows Jaebeom understands what he means even without him saying it all. “And this is what you usually do when I’m not feeling good or I’m not happy, so it’s my turn this time.”

He can see Jaebeom’s eyes glistening a little, but not out of sadness. “Thank you,” Jaebeom finally whispers after a long pause. “Thank you, Jinyoungie.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Jinyoung says. “Don’t worry about being strong all the time, hyung. I’m here to hold you up, and I always will be.”

Jaebeom nods, and his smile is a little more genuine than it was before. “I know,” he says. Then, quieter, but just as sincerely, “I love you.”

Jinyoung smiles back warmly. “I love you too.”

It isn’t a perfect solution, but it’s something. And maybe Jaebeom still won’t always be happy, but can anyone really be happy all the time? The important thing is that he knows that there’s someone looking out for him, and Jinyoung will do whatever it takes to make sure that Jaebeom never doubts that he has people in his life who will never stop trying to find reasons for him to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask a few weeks/months(?) ago with this kind of prompt, but it felt especially relevant today after seeing Jaebeom's Instagram story ("I want to be happy"). I obviously wrote this with JJP in mind, but I'm sure that all the boys did/are doing what they can to help Jaebeom to the best of their abilities.  
> We have no way of knowing what's truly going on with Jaebeom, but I just want to leave you all with what I think is a really important quote from Kim Hanbin: "The word happiness is too vague, so I hope you feel that life is worth living every day." Jaebeom is one of the people who makes me feel this way, and it hurts to think that he might be suffering right now. I truly hope Jaebeom knows how loved he is and how inspiring he is, and that he's surrounded by people who remind him of that every day.  
> This got long and emo, but I hope you enjoy this! :)


	18. Catsitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung catsits for Jaebeom.

Jinyoung picks up his phone without checking who the caller is and is met with the sound of Jaebeom’s panicked rambling. Usually, hearing Jaebeom panic would make him nervous too, but he thinks he knows what this call is about, so he manages to stay calm. “Hyung,” he says. “Slow down, I can’t understand a thing.”

“Sorry,” Jaebeom apologizes, but he still sounds anxious. “It’s just - I wouldn’t even ask, but something came up suddenly, so my parents aren’t available, and -”

“Is this about your schedule?” Jinyoung interrupts. “You know I can look after the cats, Jaebeommie. I already offered like, a month ago.”

“Yeah, but you’re allergic,” Jaebeom says, and Jinyoung can just see him fidgeting on the other end. “I can’t make you spend a whole day covered in cat hair.”

“And you already  _know_  I don’t care about that,” Jinyoung says patiently. “I love spending time with them, and I can easily take allergy medicine.” He steadily continues before Jaebeom can protest further. “Anyway, glad we sorted that out. I’ll be over in ten.”

He hears Jaebeom sigh, and he can picture the familiar smile that must be spreading across Jaebeom’s face as he speaks. “Thanks, Jinyoungie.”

“It’s no trouble,” Jinyoung says fondly. “Now you’d better get going, don’t you have to be there at 9 so they can prep you?”

Jaebeom laughs. “Yeah, I will, I will. Take good care of them, okay? I’ll see you tonight.”

~~~

As he walks into Jaebeom’s apartment, Jinyoung is greeted by five cats at varying levels of excitement. “Hi babies!” he says cheerfully. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” It hasn’t, really - Jinyoung visited for dinner three days ago - but Odd and Cake fall over themselves to rub themselves against Jinyoung’s legs like they’re agreeing with him anyway. Jinyoung laughs softly at their antics as he toes off his shoes and shuts the door.

“You’re all happy to see me right?” he continues, crouching down to pet them. “Your daddy tried to tell me I shouldn’t come over today, you know that? As if I would ever let my silly allergies stop me.” Koonta lets out a reproachful meow, as if he too finds Jaebeom’s words ridiculous. “I  _know_ ,” Jinyoung says. “He really can be funny sometimes. But we love him anyway, right?”

Entertaining himself for a whole day turns out to be pretty simple when there are five cats around. When they aren’t demanding to be fed, they play with their toys, with Jinyoung, with each other, and Jinyoung is endlessly amused. “No wonder your dad is never bored with you guys around,” Jinyoung says affectionately as Nora steps onto his legs and sits there. “He has his hands  _full_. You’re all little balls of energy, aren’t you?”

Nora curls further into his lap and starts purring, and Jinyoung smiles down at her. “Except you, of course, Nora,” he says, stroking her ears gently. “But the two of us go way back, don’t we? I remember when you were just like the rest of them.” His mind conjures up images of Jaebeom, with his bright blonde hair, introducing Jinyoung to Nora for the first time. He had amused himself for hours playing with her, and it had ended up being one of the first real bonding experiences he shared with Jaebeom.

As it nears 6 in the evening, Jinyoung decides to put together a low-effort meal for Jaebeom - he’s no chef, but he can make a decent ramen after seeing Jaebeom do it so many times - so he has something to eat when he gets home. He has an audience of five as he cooks, all of them staring at him with a matching expression that he knows means they want food too.

“You’re all really demanding, you know,” Jinyoung comments, placing food in their bowls after the ramen is ready. “I guess it’s no big deal for your dad, though. He has plenty of experience with crazy demands from the kids.”

Jaebeom still isn’t back as it draws closer to 8 pm, but Jinyoung knows he’ll be back soon, so he cleans up the cats’ litter boxes one last time, showers, and throws on one of Jaebeom’s old hoodies and a pair of boxers before settling down in his room. “Don’t let me fall asleep,” he tells the cats who have joined him on Jaebeom’s bed. Nora just meows and butts her head against his cheek as the rest of them lie down in various spots on the bed around him, and he already knows it’s a losing battle.

(When Jaebeom gets home, he finds Jinyoung fast asleep on his bed with the cats surrounding him. After he takes a picture of the adorable sight, he decides that from now on, when he needs a catsitter, Jinyoung will always be the first person he calls.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far from my best work but I got an ask about this scenario like...probably at the beginning of this year tbh and I only JUST NOW wrote something for it so rip I guess but! I hope you all enjoy this late Christmas present! :)


	19. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung helps clean Jaebeom's new piercing.

Jinyoung was the first person Jaebeom told about his plans to get a new piercing. It isn’t like he needed Jinyoung’s permission or anything, and he would have gotten it done even if Jinyoung had complained, but Jinyoung had turned out to be surprisingly enthusiastic about it.

“It’ll suit you,” he had said happily, his smile audible through the phone, and Jaebeom had found himself selfishly wishing Jinyoung were there in person so he could see it. “Send me a picture, okay?”

(Jaebeom does, right after it’s done, though he knows Jinyoung is probably busy, with his filming starting soon. Hours later, he gets back a  _it looks so pretty hyung! i knew you would look good with it ^_^_  which has his heart racing for reasons he isn’t sure he wants to think a lot about.)

The piercing requires a lot of maintenance, as it turns out. And Jaebeom has to be doubly careful because it’s controversial enough for him to have gotten the piercing in the first place - if his skin got ruined somehow, he’d never hear the end of it from the company. What he hadn’t counted on was having his very own personal assistant to help him.

He’s about to start the arduous process of cleaning the piercing when Jinyoung strolls into his bedroom. It’s somewhat surprising, considering Jinyoung is only in town for a little bit before he has to leave for filming again, not to mention the fact that Jaebeom hadn’t even heard his front door opening. “Jinyoungie!” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound too startled, because while it is unexpected, he really should be used to Jinyoung showing up in his apartment unannounced, at this point. “What are you doing here?”

“Someone has to make sure you’re taking care of the piercing,” Jinyoung says matter-of-factly, calmly taking the cloth and the cleaning solution out of Jaebeom’s hands like it’s the only logical thing to do.

Jaebeom smiles a little. “You  _do_  know I’m capable of doing it myself, right?” Even as he says it, though, he’s following Jinyoung and sitting next to him on the bed.

“Maybe,” Jinyoung says, returning the smile mischievously. “But don’t you trust me to do it too?”

“Of course I do,” Jaebeom says unquestioningly, and Jinyoung beams at him.

“I’ll take care of you,” Jinyoung promises, and Jaebeom believes it wholeheartedly.

Jinyoung’s movements are gentle and deliberate as he carefully cleans the skin around the piercing, his gaze intense as he focuses on his task. Jaebeom can’t tear his eyes away.

Jinyoung’s eyes flicker up to meet Jaebeom’s, and his hands still. Instinctively, Jaebeom smiles, and he watches the look in Jinyoung’s eyes soften into something deeper than just affection for a friend. It’s nowhere near as scary as Jaebeom imagines it could be. The cleaning resumes a moment later, but Jinyoung doesn’t break their eye contact, so neither does Jaebeom.

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” he says softly after a comfortable stretch of silence.

Jinyoung blinks, pulling the cloth away from Jaebeom’s skin. Their faces are so close that Jaebeom could probably count the lashes framing Jinyoung’s eyes if he tried. “What is it?” Jinyoung asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Jaebeom takes a chance and leans a little closer, and Jinyoung makes no effort to increase the distance between them. “Thank you,” Jaebeom breathes.

Jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut as he bridges the gap between them with the softest of kisses to the corner of Jaebeom’s mouth. There’s a little smile on his lips when he pulls away. “Any time,” he says.

Jaebeom kisses him properly this time, bringing a hand up to cup Jinyoung’s cheek. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says, trying not to smile too widely.

“Don’t worry, Jaebeommie,” Jinyoung says, letting out a quiet laugh. “Your piercing is in good hands.”

 _My heart is in good hands too_. Jaebeom doesn’t say it out loud, but he doesn’t need to, because Jinyoung’s eyes tell him everything - Jinyoung already knows what Jaebeom is thinking. And the smile he gets in return is the most beautiful thing Jaebeom has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy birthday Jaebeom! I hope your day was wonderful and lovely and full of happiness!  
> Second, I was already planning on writing something about Jinyoung and Jaebeom's new piercing, but then I got an ask on tumblr so I knew I had to do it asap jsdjkfhks the ending is a little cheesy, but sometimes JJP is just like that ;(  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :)


	20. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 years, JJ Project gets the chance to make a second album.

Jinyoung trails behind Jaebeom as they walk into JYP’s office together. They received a cryptic message from him early in the morning, and had been quick to make their way over to the JYP building as soon as possible.

 _What are we doing here?_ Jinyoung asks with his eyes as they seat themselves in front of the desk.

Jaebeom raises his eyebrows slightly and almost imperceptibly shrugs. _No idea. Hopefully it's nothing bad._

Jinyoung sighs and nods. _I wish he would say something._

He gets the smallest of smiles from Jaebeom in return. _Be patient, Jinyoungie._

Indeed, JYP has been observing their wordless conversation in silence, and Jinyoung feels a little uncomfortable. After a stretch, JYP finally asks, “How would you two feel about releasing a new album?”

Jaebeom glances at Jinyoung, and finds that he looks just as puzzled as Jaebeom feels. “That – would be fine?” Jaebeom finally replies, trying not to sound too bewildered. “But shouldn’t the whole group be here for this?”

“I’m not talking about GOT7,” JYP says, straight to the point. “I’m asking how you two feel about having a comeback as JJ Project.”

For a few long moments, there’s nothing but silence. Jaebeom meets Jinyoung’s gaze and sees his own emotions reflected back: confusion, shock, amazement. And among those emotions, Jaebeom finds the only possible answer already waiting in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Yes,” he blurts out, answering for both of them before JYP can do something like take it back. “Yes, we’d love that.”

“Great!” JYP immediately launches into an explanation on how they’ll have a lot of freedom to do what they want with this album, to come up with the concept for the comeback, to write and compose their own songs.

But Jaebeom is only half-listening, because on the other side of the desk, his hand is busy finding Jinyoung’s and squeezing tightly. He glances at Jinyoung quickly and their gazes meet again for a fleeting second, their smiles still a little disbelieving but also giddy with excitement. After all these years, they’re back where they started.

And it feels like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my fics folder and found this scene in one of my old discontinued WIPs. At first I thought I would just have to scrap it, because there isn't really any full-length fic that I can fit it into, but then I remembered that I have this whole collection of drabbles! So here's a super random, quick little piece on JJP when they first learned they would get to make Verse 2! It's been almost 3 years now, but I still love thinking about how happy and excited they must have been back then :')  
> Hope you all enjoy! :)


	21. Stolen Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom walk out with their arms around each other after a quick moment together.

"We shouldn't have done that," Jinyoung says breathlessly, clinging to Jaebeom's shoulders as he leans against the wall of the tiny side room they shut themselves in.

Jaebeom laughs softly, taking in how uncharacteristically flustered Jinyoung looks, how messy his hair has become after their frantic five-minute encounter. "No?" he asks, pressing a final lingering kiss to Jinyoung's lips. "But you were just demanding that I don't stop."

Jinyoung hits Jaebeom's arm lightly. "Quit being cocky and help me put my jacket on."

"Okay, okay," Jaebeom says, busying himself with smoothing out Jinyoung's coat and trying not to smile too hard at Jinyoung's quiet grumbling about "stupid attractive boyfriends" who are apparently "impossible to resist."

Jinyoung helps Jaebeom into his jacket in return, avoiding Jaebeom's amused gaze until he finally looks up and sighs. "Shut up," he mumbles.

"Didn't say anything," Jaebeom says. He'd never say it out loud, but he really loves that he can still make Jinyoung lose his composure with just his fingers. "You're cute."

"Whatever," Jinyoung says, but there's no missing the little smile that he fails to keep hidden. "Come on, the others must be waiting."

The others _are_ waiting, and so are the cameras. Jaebeom knows they probably shouldn't, especially considering what they just finished doing, but they walk out with their arms around each other anyway. Their matching smiles probably don't do anything to help their case, either, but Jaebeom has always been weak like that, both for holding and for being held by Jinyoung.

As they walk, Jaebeom decides to tease Jinyoung a little more, lets his hand slide down slightly, and tries not to laugh when Jinyoung immediately reacts. "Ah!" he says dramatically, glancing back at the cameras, but his hand still grasps Jaebeom's arm. "It hurts!"

"Oh, hush," Jaebeom says affectionately. Later, he pulls Jinyoung close to him again and quietly murmurs in Jinyoung's ear, "You know, if you really wanted your back to hurt after, you should have just said so."

"You're insufferable," Jinyoung says, but he doesn't make any attempts to leave Jaebeom's hold, and he's half-smiling when he turns to look at Jaebeom. "You're _so_ lucky I love you."

Jaebeom beams at him, his heart fluttering and filled with warmth. "Yeah," he says. "I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently jetlag works wonders for the imagination because I just got back from Japan, woke up at 4 am this morning, and cranked this out in an hour! I absolutely couldn't resist after noticing that Jinyoung looked ever-so-slightly ruffled in that clip from the recent tourlog (you know the one).  
> Hope y'all enjoy! :)


	22. Hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is Jaebeom's personal hairdresser.

They're in the car next to each other, sitting in comfortable silence as Jinyoung threads his fingers gently through Jaebeom's hair. "It's been getting so long lately," Jinyoung says thoughtfully. "Are you planning on cutting it?"

"Hm, that depends," Jaebeom says after a moment of contemplation. He smiles at Jinyoung's raised eyebrows. "Do _you_ think I should cut it?"

"You're trusting _me_ with making this decision for you?" Jinyoung asks, looking slightly amused.

"I trust you with everything," Jaebeom says honestly, and Jinyoung's expression softens, his face turning a little pink.

"Well, in that case," Jinyoung says, "I think longer hair suits you."

His hands keep playing with Jaebeom's hair, and Jaebeom lets his eyes flutter shut at the touch. "Then I guess I have to keep growing it out, don't I?"

He hears Jinyoung laugh softly. "I certainly won't be complaining if you do." Jaebeom hums contentedly as Jinyoung's fingers continue combing his hair. "But you would look even cuter if you started wearing ponytails, you know."

"I'm not cute, though," Jaebeom says, opening his eyes to meet Jinyoung's gaze pointedly. "And you know I don't like tying ponytails myself."

"I'll do it, then," Jinyoung says far too eagerly, and Jaebeom can tell he was just _waiting_ for this.

He really wants to stay strong, but the excited glint in Jinyoung's eyes is irresistible, and Jaebeom has never once succeeded at rejecting Jinyoung anyway. "Okay," he says, and the way Jinyoung beams at him is enough for him to be sure that it was the right decision.

"Thank you, hyung!" Jinyoung says happily, already pulling Jaebeom's hair up into a bunch atop his head, and Jaebeom can only smile at Jinyoung's enthusiasm. These moments are his favorites, the ones where Jinyoung becomes the playful maknae he once was back when it was just the two of them.

He eyes Jinyoung curiously as a thought strikes him. "Do you already have something to tie my hair with?"

"Of course," Jinyoung says like it's obvious, showing off the hair ties he has on his wrist. "I started carrying them around ever since your hair started getting longer." He smiles mischievously, and Jaebeom is just so hopelessly smitten. "You know, just in case."

"You're so cute, Jinyoungie," Jaebeom says, unable to keep the affection out of his voice.

Jinyoung grins at him as he finishes tying Jaebeom's hair. "If you think _I'm_ cute, just wait until you see how _you_ look right now."

And yes, Jaebeom thinks as he walks out of the car and into the view of the cameras waiting for them, he doesn't usually like putting his hair up, and he doesn't usually like being cute. But if it means he gets to keep having moments like this with Jinyoung, then he thinks maybe he could be persuaded to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an ask on tumblr about this and couldn't help but write about it! I just think it's interesting how Jaebeom SAYS he doesn't like tying his hair up, but then he has it tied strangely often...  
> Enjoy! :)


	23. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of JJP's more important encounters with each other's parents.

Jinyoung is incredibly nervous. He's sure that Jaebeom's parents have heard about him from Jaebeom, now that he and Jaebeom are groupmates for a second time and have gotten a lot closer than they once were. But he's always been shy meeting new people, and the fact that these people in particular are related to someone who matters a lot to him isn't doing much to calm him down.

"Jinyoung," Jaebeom says quietly, right before his parents are supposed to arrive at the dorm. "Relax. They're going to love you." Somehow, the simple reassurance helps a lot.

Jaebeom's mother is the first to walk in, beaming. "Jaebeom-ah!" she says, pulling him into a hug as Jaebeom's father walks in behind her. "It's been so long!" She turns her attention to Jinyoung next, who smiles as sincerely as he can. "And you must be Jinyoung! Jaebeom has told us so much about you."

Jinyoung is somewhat taken aback by that. He had expected Jaebeom to at least mention him to his parents, but for some reason, he hadn't thought that Jaebeom would have "so much" to say about him. "He talks about you a lot, too," he chooses to reply as he bows politely, instead of outwardly expressing his surprise. "It's really nice to meet you." He bows to Jaebeom's father next, who has just finished greeting his son. "Both of you."

"Ah, so sweet," Jaebeom's mother says, patting Jinyoung's cheek with more affection than Jinyoung had expected from a relative stranger. "And so cute! But you're so skinny, are you eating well? I brought some food for you boys, so please eat it all."

"Thank you," Jinyoung says gratefully, already feeling much more at ease. "We'll eat it well."

"You all must be on a diet, though, am I right?" Jaebeom's father says. "You're looking skinny too, Jaebeom-ah. Make sure you're taking care of yourself and Jinyoung well. And the other boys, too."

"I will, Appa," Jaebeom says, looking much younger than Jinyoung has ever seen him.

"Jaebeom-hyung is a great leader," Jinyoung finds himself saying. "He looks after us very diligently." Jaebeom looks a little flustered, Jinyoung notices out of the corner of his eye, but he presses on anyway. "Even when it was just the two of us, he always took care of me as best he could."

Jaebeom's parents smile at him. "We hope he'll continue doing that, then," Jaebeom's mother says warmly.

"I know he will," Jinyoung says, and his smile is completely genuine now. "And I promise that I'll always be there to take care of him too."

~~~

Jaebeom is incredibly nervous. Sure, Jinyoung's parents have met him countless times, treat him like their own son, but none of the other times involved the conversation he's about to have now. Still, he's determined to discuss this with them, so he takes a deep breath and knocks on their front door.

"Jaebeom-ah!" Jinyoung's mother welcomes him inside with a smile and a hug. "It's been too long. Make sure you eat extra while you're here, you're looking much too skinny. And I packed some for the other boys for you to bring back later."

"Thank you, Eomma," Jaebeom says sincerely, overcome with gratitude that Jinyoung's parents have accepted him so wholeheartedly into their lives.

Jinyoung's father gives him a hug too, once he walks into the living room. "So, Jaebeom," Jinyoung's father says after they've settled down on the couches. "What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Jaebeom swallows, trying to ignore how his heart rate has suddenly spiked as he looks at the expectant faces of Jinyoung's parents. "Well," he says, trying to keep his voice steady. "As you know, Jinyoung and I, we've been d-dating for seven years."

"Of course," Jinyoung's mother says kindly, patting Jaebeom's hand comfortingly. "And we're very happy that you have each other."

Her words give Jaebeom the courage to continue, his mind feeling a little calmer. "I'd like to ask for your blessing," he says carefully, and he can already see realization dawning on both their faces. "I love your son more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You're going to ask him to marry you?" Jinyoung's father asks, and Jaebeom nearly tears up at how happy he looks.

"Yes," Jaebeom says. "I've already bought a ring, but I thought I should let you know first."

Jinyoung's mother hugs him again, and Jaebeom can tell she's close to tears, too. "You're going to look so lovely standing at the altar together," she says, smiling at him through watery eyes. "Thank you, Jaebeom, for loving our Jinyoungie."

"Thank you for accepting us," Jaebeom says in return, smiling so widely it almost hurts. "And I promise that I'll always take care of him, for as long as he'll let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask related to this scenario about a year ago, and I got another one about two days ago. And you guessed it, I finally managed to pull a little something together, so I hope you like this!  
> My very last semester of college starts tomorrow, so I anticipate this being my last drabble for a while :( but I have some longer pieces queued up to be finished soon, so I hope you'll be satisfied with those!  
> Enjoy! :)


	24. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung replies to Jaebeom's comment on his Instagram in his own way.

Jinyoung is in the middle of a break when the notification pops up on his screen.

**jaybnow.hr**   _oh…sexy…_

He can’t help the fond laugh that escapes him as he opens Jaebeom’s comment. It’s been a while since his last post, so he can’t say he’s surprised that Jaebeom said something almost immediately. The reactions from the fans are even more amusing, and Jinyoung entertains himself for several minutes just by reading through the frantic replies to Jaebeom.

When he’s tired of that, Jinyoung opens his messages instead.

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_you’re becoming more shameless every day jaebeommie_

_it’s almost impressive_

As he anticipated, he gets a reply almost immediately.

**From: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_you love it_

Jinyoung smiles, his chest warm. He really misses Jaebeom a lot, and he knows Jaebeom feels the same about him. Ever since Jinyoung’s solo activities started, they’ve been trying to video chat when their free time aligns, but it happens so rarely that texting has to suffice most of the time.

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_i guess i do_

_♡_

**From: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_good ♡_

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_try not to miss me too much though_

_the kids won’t leave you alone if you keep this up_

**From: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_i think i’ll survive_

_you’re worth it after all ♡_

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_ew so sappy_

**From: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_and yet you still love me_

_anyway i was just excited!_

_i’ve been begging you to post something for weeks :(_

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_i know i know_

_but it seems like you really~~~ liked this post so you’re welcome ;)_

“Five minutes!” a staff member calls, and Jinyoung is startled out of his little world where it’s just him and Jaebeom.

“Okay, I’m just wrapping this up!” Jinyoung says, smiling politely before turning back to his phone.

**From: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_you little brat…_

_me and gyeommie are about to go practice for our dubai performance so i have to go soon_

_we miss you :(_

_the babies miss you too :(_

_but i miss you most :(_

Jinyoung feels his heart melting at Jaebeom’s brazen affection.

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_i have to go soon too_

_say hi to everyone for me_

_and give the babies kisses from me_

_i miss you most too :(_

_don’t tell anyone but i’m counting down the days until i’m back_

**From: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_you really do love me ♡♡♡_

_ok now i have to go for real_

_i’ll talk to you later jinyoungie_

_work hard!_

**To: Jaebeommie-hyung**

_of course i do_

_and you too hyung ♡_

Before putting his phone away, Jinyoung checks Instagram one final time. Many of the comments are calling for him to reply to Jaebeom, and he has to laugh a little at that. Shaking his head in amusement, he closes the app and switches his phone back to silent mode.

People can think whatever they want, after all - but  _he_ knows that what he and Jaebeom have is perfect, and neither of them would change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it: I reallyyyyy don't like the concept of Jinyoung ignoring Jaebeom :(( but Jinyoung is a private person and I think it fits his character to prefer replying privately and thus, this drabble was born!  
> I hope you all enjoy! :)


	25. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 JJP wake up in 2020 JJP's bodies.

Jinyoung wakes up to the unfamiliar weight of an arm settled across his waist. He groans and attempts to figure out who the person lying next to him is, but his mind is still too cloudy with sleep for him to make any guesses. The person grumbles as Jinyoung shifts around and tightens their hold on Jinyoung’s waist, which sends a spike of adrenaline that overrides the sleepiness in Jinyoung’s brain.

“Let go of me!” he blurts out. “I don’t even know who you are!”

At Jinyoung’s outburst, the person sits up abruptly, their hand flying off Jinyoung’s waist to brush their long hair away from their face. “Who –!”

Jinyoung barely registers the way the person suddenly breaks off, because he’s too busy gaping in disbelief. Sitting in front of him is someone who looks exactly like Jaebeom, if Jaebeom were older, broader, and had longer hair and facial piercings. “J-Jaebeom-hyung?” he manages to choke out.

“ _Jinyoung_?” The fact that this person knows Jinyoung’s name somewhat confirms that he is in fact Jaebeom, but Jinyoung is far from comforted by that. “Why do you look so…different?”

“ _I_  look different?” Jinyoung asks, incredulous. “ _You_  have multiple piercings on your face!”

“What are you doing in my room?” Jaebeom continues, ignoring Jinyoung’s comment entirely.

For the first time, Jinyoung looks around apprehensively, only to find that the surroundings are completely unfamiliar. “I don’t think this is your room, hyung.”

Before Jaebeom can reply, a few soft meows drift through the room and a moment later, a cat that looks very much like Nora jumps onto the bed, followed by two smaller and entirely unfamiliar cats. “N-Nora?” Jaebeom asks, looking dumbstruck.

Jinyoung is equally baffled – Nora doesn’t live in the dorm with them, and where did these other cats come from? Even more bewilderingly, Jaebeom’s beloved pet walks right past her owner and climbs directly into Jinyoung’s lap instead, settling against his stomach and purring loudly. Jinyoung blinks down at her before meeting Jaebeom’s eyes, feeling a little scared now. “Hyung, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Jaebeom says slowly, staring at the two cats that are rubbing against his legs. Jinyoung watches him pick up one of the devices lying on the nightstand. “Maybe this can help?” He turns it on carefully. “Whoa,” he says, looking up at Jinyoung in shock. “My fingerprint unlocked it.”

For some reason, his face turns red as he looks back down at the phone. “What is it?” Jinyoung asks.

“N-nothing,” Jaebeom says, hurriedly angling the phone away, but Jinyoung catches a glimpse of what he was trying to hide anyway.

“Is that  _me_?” he asks. With a defeated sigh, Jaebeom lets Jinyoung see the full picture. The wallpaper is indeed a photo of Jinyoung beaming up at the camera with three cats climbing all over him and two more in his arms, though he looks much older than the eighteen-year-old that Jinyoung currently is. “Why do I look so…”

“ _Hot_ ,” Jaebeom mumbles, sounding a little agitated. He claps a hand over his mouth at the confused look Jinyoung sends him, apparently not having meant to say it out loud.

“I was going to say mature,” Jinyoung says as Jaebeom avoids his gaze. Had they been in a less alarming situation, Jinyoung would have seized this rare opportunity to tease Jaebeom – but right now, the last thing they need is for Jaebeom to lose his temper.

“Hang on,” Jaebeom says. Jinyoung watches him open the messages app and scroll through the most recent messages between the owner of the phone – obviously Jaebeom – and “Jinyoungie <3.” Jinyoung wonders in what universe the two of them could possibly be so comfortable with each other. “These all say 2020.” He takes a deep breath. “I think – somehow, we’re in the future.”

Jinyoung wants to tell him he’s losing his mind, but the facts are in front of them: they’re both in bodies that look like older versions of themselves, and Jaebeom is holding a way-too-advanced phone that contains messages filled with smiley faces and hearts between Jinyoung and Jaebeom that are clearly labelled with the year 2020. “Okay,” he says hesitantly, swallowing down his immediate reaction to panic. “So what do we do?”

“Uh,” Jaebeom says, and it’s just so strange because he’s fidgeting like the teenager Jinyoung knows, but it doesn’t fit the body of the twenty-six-year-old he’s currently inhabiting. “Let’s look around this place. The cats need to be fed anyway, they must have come in because they were hungry.”

Jinyoung carefully lifts Nora off his lap before following Jaebeom out of the room and into the hallway. “This definitely isn’t the dorm,” he says, looking around. “I guess we moved out, at some point.”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, staring at something behind Jinyoung in a daze, and Jinyoung turns to find two additional cats walking behind him. “Probably because there are five cats living with us. Apparently.”

Jinyoung goes to the living room while Jaebeom stops at the kitchen to feed the cats. One wall is entirely covered by a bookshelf full of books, albums, and pictures, and Jinyoung walks over to examine them. Looking at the pictures, Jinyoung finds that most of them are photos of combinations of him, Jaebeom, and five boys, some of whom he recognizes as trainees. But there are also some of the two of them with each other’s families, many of just the two of them, a few of just Jaebeom, and a lot more of just Jinyoung.

It’s incredibly weird, Jinyoung thinks. The man in the pictures looks just like him, but as he takes in the smiles, the affectionate touches, the intimate gazes, he feels like he’s looking into snapshots of someone else’s life, someone who has been to award shows and travelled the world, someone who has a special bond with these select six people.

Tearing his eyes away from a picture of Jaebeom’s arm around him as they smile at each other in a way that seems like it should have been kept private, he reads the spines of a few albums instead. “Who’s GOT7?” he asks aloud, reading the name that appears the most among the albums. He pulls one out at random, one called  _Eyes on You_ , and is startled to see himself, Jaebeom, and the same five boys from the pictures on the cover. “Hyung, you have to see this,” he says, unable to look away from their smiling faces.

Jaebeom joins him in front of the bookshelf a moment later, staring at the album he’s still holding. “Is that us?”

Jinyoung nods. “I think…I think we’re a group of seven now,” he says. “Not JJ Project, anymore.”

“Well, look at this,” Jaebeom says, pulling out another album, one called  _Verse 2_. “This one is a JJ Project album.” His eyebrows furrow. “There’s only one, though. I guess GOT7 is our main group and we became a subunit?” He clears his throat, looking slightly embarrassed. “And…we live together.”

Jinyoung thinks about how they woke up in the same bed, how his picture is the wallpaper of future-Jaebeom’s phone, and how all the pictures on the bookshelf contain the two of them. He decides not to point out that all these things suggest that there’s a little more to their future relationship than just living together.

But it makes him feel a little more hopeful about returning back to the past, now that he’s gotten a glimpse of what the future has in store for him and Jaebeom.

(Bonus:

Jaebeom wakes up feeling more alone than he should be, considering that he almost always wakes up before Jinyoung because of the cats. A quick glance around tells him he isn’t in their bedroom, and this isn’t their bed. There is something familiar about his surroundings, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

“Oh my god,  _Jaebeom_!”

An incredibly loud yell has Jaebeom jumping up and running towards the sound of the voice immediately. “Jinyoungie? Where are you, what’s wrong?” Even in his rush, though, he realizes that he knows exactly where he is – he spent too many years of his life here to not know. “Uh oh,” he mutters to himself. He thinks he knows what he’s going to find in Jinyoung’s room.

Sure enough, an eighteen-year-old Jinyoung is staring at his reflection in horror. “Jaebeommie, tell me we haven’t woken up as ourselves during Bounce era.”

Jaebeom joins Jinyoung next to the mirror and sighs in resignation at the sight of his bright blonde hair. “I wish I could.”

Jinyoung groans. “I already lived through this once. I refuse to act hyper and cute all the time.”

“Good thing you don’t need to do any acting, then,” Jaebeom grins. He hugs Jinyoung from behind and rests his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “You’re cute all on your own.”

“It’s so weird to see you being this friendly with me in that body,” Jinyoung says, though he leans into Jaebeom’s embrace readily. “At least this time around I know that eight years from now, you’re going to be totally whipped for me.”

“You say that like you’re not exactly the same way,” Jaebeom says, not bothering to protest because Jinyoung is right. “Hey, I wonder if the past versions of us are in the future now.”

“They’re in for a real shock if they are,” Jinyoung says, laughing a little.

Jaebeom laughs too, trying to imagine what his reaction would have been if he had been put in that situation at eighteen. “Little me will probably have an aneurysm when he sees what you look like in the future. I had enough trouble back then when you were only putting your energy into being cute, now you go around being all hot too.”

“Flatterer,” Jinyoung says with a smile, and Jaebeom is momentarily amazed that he was able to resist teenage Jinyoung’s charms for so long. “Little me will have no idea how to react to the piercings. You were always attractive, but you look way too good with them.” He turns around to peck Jaebeom’s lips lightly. “Now come on, hyung. Let’s go show the world what JJ Project is made of.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask about this back when I wrote the time-travel drabble, but I only just got inspired to write something about it. I've been having kind of a rough time mentally and emotionally in recent weeks so I don't think this is my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! And happy Valentine's Day!  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
